thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Люцифено-Эльфегортская война
Изумрудной войной был назван конфликт между королевствами Люцифения и Эльфегорт. Менее известный как Изумрудная Охота, он начался с истребления зеленовласых женщин в Эльфегорте по приказу принцессы Рилиан Люцифен д’Отриш. The Green War was the name given to the conflict between the kingdoms of Lucifenia and Elphegort. Known infamously as the Green Hunting緑狩り towards its beginning, it began as a genocide of the green-haired women in Elphegort by the order of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. History Origins After the death of his father in EC 494, Kyle Marlon was crowned sovereign of the Kingdom of Marlon and later became acquainted with Princess Riliane of the Kingdom of Lucifenia.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Due to political affairs, it was determined by their parents that they were to be betrothed and married when the princess turned fifteen. As they became close childhood friends, Riliane developed a crush on the Marlon King.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Despite this, King Kyle viewed Princess Riliane as a sister, holding only platonic feelings for her. During one of his visits to the Freesis Mansion in Elphegort, he met one of their servants, Michaela, and fell in love with her.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 As a result of his feelings, Kyle gave a letter to Prime Minister Minis of Lucifenia for Riliane in EC 500, stating he was withdrawing their engagement to be with a "green-haired girl" he had met instead.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Afterwards, he prepared to travel to Elphegort but was place under house arrest and imprisoned by his mother, Queen Dowager Prim.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Invasion Five days later, the princess received Kyle's letter from her Prime Minister. Enraged by the rejection, the princess ordered an investigation to be made to uncover the girl's identity.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 When the investigation proved fruitless, the Lucifenian princess ordered Minis to invade Elphegort and slaughter all green-haired women to ensure Kyle's lover was eliminated. Although deemed impossible because of the Millennium Tree Forest between them, the princess ordered the forest burned to quicken the invasion. In opposition, Elluka Clockworker argued that the god present in the forest would be affected and was met with Riliane's order to have the mage executed. The sorceress then immediately fled with her green-haired apprentice, Gumillia. That night, the Lucifenian army set fire to the forest and the members of the Lucifenian Resistance attempted to douse the flames in opposition of the army. Soon after, Elluka and Gumillia conjured a rainstorm and ended the fire. With nearly half of the forest destroyed, the army swiftly marched into Elphegort the next day and launched a surprise attack on the Elphegortean army. Overwhelming their forces, the Lucifenian soldiers began enacting the genocide of its green-haired female population and anyone attempting to resist them.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Hunting and War During the day, the army quickly moved up from southern Elphegort and arrived in its capital of Aceid within the day. In one of the nation's villages, Yatski, the army swiftly slaughtered all the women and several men who attempted to stop them.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Moving up into Toragay, General John Ausdin arrested Earl Felix and deported him to Lucifenia, occupying the city as the army's base of operations for the conflict. Pushed out of the capital, King Sohni and his forces retreated up north to Merigod to hold out.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Having learned of the conflict beforehand, Keel Freesis sent the intended target, Michaela, with her close friend Clarith en route to the Freesis' hiding place in a well in the Millennium Tree Forest; in collaboration with Kyle, they planned to have Michaela moved to Marlon for safety when the king arrived the following week.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 At the same time, the merchant had his staff flee in small groups and attempted to escape with his family. When the Lucifenian army arrived in the northern district, they confiscated Keel's collectibles and burned down the mansion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Not longer after their escape, Michaela and Clarith arrived in Yatski only to be later found and pursued by a squad of Lucifenian soldiers on horseback. However, the soldiers entered a scuffle with an Elphegortean soldier, Ein, and both he and the two women managed to escape into the forest. Still pursued, Clarith drugged Michaela and had Ein take her to the hiding place while she wore Michaela's cloak to distract the soldiers. Afterwards, Ein attempted to protect Clarith from the soldier but was killed via an arrow.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 The white-haired girl was arrested and sent to Toragay for questioning and remained silent for two months despite General Daniel Ausdin's frequent interrogations.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Around this time, the Freesis Family was arrested and imprisoned at the royal palace in Lucifenia. After Keel Freesis divulged Michaela's location to the servant, Allen Avadonia, he visited his romantic interest to assure her safety. Having overheard Keel's conversation with Allen, Ney Futapie reported Allen's knowledge and actions to Princess Riliane. In response, Riliane ordered Allen to kill the girl.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 The following night, Ney, disguised as the servant, arrived at the well and assassinated Michaela shortly before Allen's arrival.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Although her death was confirmed to the princess, the ministers proposed using the opportunity to conquer Elphegort, and the fighting continued. King Sohni pleaded to their ally, Divine Levianta, to help cease the fighting and they agreed to assist them. While sending aid, the Lucifenian army launched an offensive against Levianta's forces. With their armies torn apart, Levianta conceded their army was only for self-defense and relinquished their position to send reinforcements. On their own, the remnants of the Elphegortean military held out against Lucifenia's forces.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Lucifenian Revolution Main Article: Lucifenian Revolution Having discovered Michaela's corpse in the well upon his arrival, King Kyle disguised himself as "Kachess" and supported the Lucifenian Resistance with Marlon soldiers. Around the same time, civilians of Elphegort joined at an increasing rate in opposition of Riliane's tyranny.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Two months into the fighting, Keel Freesis was released from custody and placed under house arrest in Lucifenia. Through Keel's connections, Koopa of the Freesis Firm took in the family and freed Clarith from the army's custody.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 The resistance later negotiated a deal with the merchant, using the Freesis Firm to help supply the revolutionary army with weapons and aid.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Armed, the revolutionaries caused riots throughout Lucifenia. With the armies stationed in Elphegort recalled to help put down the threat, the citizens began harassing the soldiers and stalling their return trip. In the second week of the revolution, a fellow Elphe of the Resistance, Minage, contacted King Sohni and negotiated their support in their civil war. Coordinating with the revolutionary army, the Elphegort military effectively blocked off Lucifenia's forces from leaving the nation, trapping them in a prolonged conflict. After the Lucifenian Royal Palace was captured, the Lucifenian soldiers in Elphegort surrendered and the fighting ended.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Five days after "The Daughter of Evil" was apprehended, a meeting was organized in the Hall of Sounds for all major contributors to the revolution's success. Despite a call for amnesty, it was decided that the Lucifenian soldiers imprisoned in Elphegort would be executed to appease the people. At the meeting, King Kyle spoke as a representative of Marlon and declared the nation's occupation of Lucifenia to guide the rebuilding new government. Despite protests, the attendees agreed to the proposal and concluding that Riliane would be convicted and she was publicly executed three days later.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Aftermath With their population decimated by Riliane's efforts to exterminate their female population, Elphegort spent decades recovering from the brutal genocide. When Kyle adopted Lucifenia as part of Marlon's territories, Elphegort didn't oppose their new neighbor's increasingly militaristic policies. Civilian Perception As the war with Elphegort dragged on, preexisting resentment for Princess Riliane and her rule intensified among Lucifenia's citizens and the war became another example of her tyranny.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Similarly, Elphes became outraged by the civilian massacre caused by the Green Hunting and incurred deep hatred of the Lucifenian soldiers occupying their nation.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 As a result, support for the Resistance grew exponentially and membership for the revolutionary group increased throughout the war.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 When word of Michaela's death reached their ears, the Elphes were enraged by the murder of their beloved Diva and steadily began to resist the occupying forces.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Once the civil war sparked in Lucifenia, Elphegort's people swiftly assisted in harassing the Lucifenian soldiers and slowing their return trip.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 With the end of the war, outcries were made in Elphegort for retribution and, despite King Sohni's pacifist policies, the soldiers imprisoned in the Green Country were executed for their participation in the war; similar spite was held towards Riliane, and The Daughter of Evil received no sympathy from the masses.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Appearances Примечания